The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing system, and a mail transfer apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing system, and a mail transfer apparatus having a function of transmitting and receiving a mail with an image attached thereto.
A conventional image processing apparatus has an internet FAX function for performing an internet FAX transmission and an internet FAX reception. In the internet FAX transmission, a scanned image is attached to a mail, and the mail is transmitted through the internet. In the internet FAX reception, a file attached to a mail is printed when the mail with the file attached thereto is received through the internet (refer to Patent Reference). The conventional image processing apparatus also has a function of transferring the mail received through the internet FAX reception to a destination specified in advance.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-256339
In the conventional image processing apparatus disclosed in Patent Reference, when the mail is received through the internet FAX reception, and the mail is transferred, the image data thus received is deleted upon the successful transmission to a mail server. Accordingly, when the mail thus transferred is not properly received or not properly process at the transfer destination, it is difficult to confirm the image data thus received.